


Живой

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с того, что на пиру в честь леди Хелен Мерлин закрыл собой Артура и умер у него на руках...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2013

Однажды Артур понял, что Мерлин очень вовремя появился в его жизни. Он не сказал этого вслух и не поменялся в лице, он продолжал, стискивая руками толстую дубовую крышку обеденного стола, выплевывать короткими злыми фразами в лицо отцу рассказ об очередной проделке неизвестной ведьмы. Артур не знал ее имени, считая, что поймать и казнить ведьму за все зло, которое та причинила, куда важнее, поэтому пусть останется безымянной. С некоторых пор Артур верил в магию куда больше, чем ожидал от него Утер, но понимал, что последствия зависят от людей, что ее применяли. Этого бы не случилось, но недавние события в его жизни сплелись в тугой узел предательства, лжи, боли и горьких смертей. Все самое важное в жизни Артура начиналось с чьей-то смерти, даже сама жизнь.

Артур коротко извинился и покинул зал, так и не поев толком. Если Утер считает недавние смерти в городе подходящей темой, то пусть обедает в одиночестве, наслаждаясь собственной правотой и молчаливым согласием слуг.

Стены замка были серыми и холодными, коридоры – пустыми, воздух – сухим и безжизненным. Так бывает, когда смерть только-только отступает на шаг, оставив после себя разруху и липкий страх. Но скоро и о них забудут, людская память недолговечна. Артур ускорил шаг, но не позволил себе сорваться на бег. Будущий король должен быть сдержан в проявлении своих эмоций. Факелы горели около его покоев значительно ярче, чем во всем замке. Но никто не замечал этого. Разве что Гаюс – который привык молчать о маленьких магических странностях, если они не представляли никакой угрозы – и сам Утер. Но король был осознанно слеп в своей ненависти и не видел очевидного, когда это могло ранить тупым кинжалом в самое сердце. У одного из столбиков кровати, пытаясь играть с кисточкой тяжелого красного балдахина, Артура уже ждали.

– Знаешь, если бы я мог, я бы даже убрался у тебя. Иногда мне кажется, что я споткнусь о королевские сапоги и расквашу нос о королевский пол, а он очень грязный. Но я бы точно умаялся, отмывая его и собирая разбросанные вещи. Так что это хорошо, что я не могу прибираться, потому что ты бы меня уже точно заставил, а…

Артур не вслушивался, разглядывая полные губы и ловя грустный уставший взгляд под темной челкой. У Мерлина были круги под глазами и нездорово бледная кожа, у него росли волосы и вздымалась от дыхания грудная клетка. Мерлин жмурился от солнца и ежился от холода, спал ночью и сладко потягивался утром, не ел, но облизывался на содержимое артуровой тарелки. Мерлин мог ходить по полу и лежать на кровати, болтать весь день, смеяться, обижаться и доводить Артура до ручки. Но чего не было у Мерлина – это жизни, которую отнял кинжал, метко брошенный старой колдуньей.

***

**Восемь недель назад**

Все началось с приезда в Камелот леди Хелен, прославленной своим чарующим голосом. Так казалось на первый взгляд. На самом деле чаша событий начала наполняться значительно раньше, когда по приказу Утера казнили имевшего глупость попасться колдуна, а из далекой деревни прибыл мальчишка по имени Мерлин, и Гаюс взял его к себе в помощники. Гостья оказалась милой и неглупой на радость королю, истосковавшемуся по общению с настоящими леди. Казнь колдуна не задела совести Утера, несмотря на громкие угрозы со стороны безутешной матери, ему неоткуда было понять силу настоящей материнской любви. А Мерлин умудрился нарваться на принца Артура, переночевать в темнице и нарушить слово, данное Гаюсу. Но, тем не менее, они оказались на пиру, и старая колдунья усыпила своим пением всех, едва не убив принца. Мерлин оттолкнул его, заслоняя собой. Кинжал попал Мерлину в сердце, и даже Гаюс ничего не смог сделать. Потом впечатленный Утер посоветовал написать матери погибшего, что ее сын умер героем. А потрясенный Артур впервые почувствовал, как бывает паршиво, когда люди умирают вместо него.

Утро выдалось солнечным, небо было пронзительно синим – неплохие условия для проведения турнира, хоть и не идеальные. Солнце может немного слепить глаза, но шлем обычно решал эту проблему. Но если раньше соревнования для принца Артура были чем-то вроде отдушины, когда можно выпустить пар и показать свое умение, проверить себя и присмотреться к другим рыцарям, то теперь он не чувствовал былого воодушевления. Весь предыдущий вечер он пил, пытаясь заглушить гадкое чувство вины за смерть мальчишки, до которого ему не должно было быть никакого дела. Ведь это не он бросил кинжал, и уж точно не просил спасать себя! И хотя Моргана одобрила его душевные метания, заметив, что это чувство достойно будущего короля, Артур злился на самого себя за излишнюю сентиментальность и слабость. Из головы у него не шла его собственная фраза, сказанная Мерлину: «В тебе что-то есть, Мерлин, только не могу понять что». Что-то, может, и было, но Артур об этом уже никогда не узнает.

Тело привычно работало, хоть на душе было паршиво. Артур выигрывал каждый бой, и только опытный, закаленный в турнирах рыцарь мог понять, что делает он это без обычного пижонства и удовольствия. Утер, предпочитавший видеть в сыне только то, что соответствовало его ожиданиям, ничего не заметил. Моргана хмурилась и чаще поглядывала на сэра Валианта, ожидаемого противника Артура в финале соревнований. По окончании боев Артур позволил слуге снять с себя доспехи и вернулся в покои, разбирая по памяти каждый поединок, отмечая чужие и свои ошибки. Погруженный в мысли он почти дошел до кровати, когда заметил, что в комнате кто-то есть. У окна, привалившись к подоконнику, с мечтательным видом стоял Мерлин, тот самый мальчишка, которого убили на недавнем пиру. Артур застыл посреди собственных покоев, сильно жалея, что оставил меч в оружейной.

– Как ты здесь оказался? – как можно спокойнее спросил он, внимательно рассматривая незваного гостя. Выводы получались неутешительные: или у Мерлина был брат-близнец, который имел наглость проникнуть в покои принца, или Артура слишком сильно ударили по голове на турнире.

Мерлин испуганно вздрогнул и огляделся по сторонам, а потом вперился взглядом в Артура, который уже начал раздражаться. Уж не думал ли неожиданный посетитель, что сумел спрятаться, просто отойдя к окну?

– Ты меня видишь? – задал дурацкий вопрос Мерлин и несмело приблизился. – Ты меня точно видишь?

– Конечно, я тебя вижу, – Артур устало провел рукой по лицу. Нельзя спорить с очевидным – те же синие глаза, тот же дерзкий взгляд, неуклюжие угловатые движения, подрагивающие в улыбке уголки губ и забавно оттопыренные уши, что были у погибшего мальчишки.

– Я Мерлин, мы встречались, помнишь?

Еще бы.

– Допустим, помню. И не только это, – Артур выразительно посмотрел на его грудь, в то место, куда вонзился кинжал ведьмы.

– А, да, – Мерлин опустил взгляд и провел рукой по рубашке, задевая шейный платок. – Я умер.

– Именно, – подтвердил Артур, борясь с желанием расхохотаться от абсурдности происходящего. – Твое чертово сердце остановилось прямо под моей рукой.

Это было страшное мгновение, когда за слабым ударом не последовало еще одного, и живой мальчишка превратился в бесполезную куклу из мяса и костей.

– И я до сих пор мертв, – уверенно заявил Мерлин и зашагал по комнате, размахивая руками и маяча перед носом Артура, как вредная галлюцинация. – Я ощутил себя на следующее утро, представляешь, пришел к Гаюсу, а он там сидит весь мрачный за листом бумаги, на котором выведено имя матери. Он собирался писать ей о моей смерти! Я кричал ему, махал перед ним руками, топал и даже пытался колд… – Мерлин закашлялся и быстро глянул на Артура. – В общем, я много чего пытался, но дотронуться до него не получилось. И бумагу со стола взять тоже. Я ничего не могу коснуться, но почему-то не проваливаюсь сквозь пол на верхних этажах. А еще меня никто не видит, я обошел весь Камелот, я пытался… – он замолчал, снова остановившись у подоконника, и беспомощно посмотрел на Артура. – А ты меня видишь. Ты один.

И это означало уйму проблем – от ставшего необходимым осмотра у Гаюса, до вопроса: почему именно он? Артур слышал раньше о призраках, как о душах усопших, часто мстительных и совершенно не похожих на самих себя при жизни. Их вызывали колдуны, преследуя свои цели, чаще – месть. Их рекомендовалось уничтожать при первой встрече. Если получится. Мерлин же был обыкновенный, точно такой же, каким его помнил Артур, только теперь он смотрел не с презрением и насмешкой, а с отчаянной надеждой.

– Ты… уверен? – растерянно уточнил Артур. – Может, ты просто не всех обошел?

– Я не могу сбегать домой в Эалдор и проверить, – фыркнул Мерлин. – И теперь никуда отсюда не уйду!

Он выпрямился, с вызовом глянул на Артура, профланировал до кровати и, дерзко улыбнувшись, улегся на нее, запрокинув руки за голову. У Артура дыхание перехватило от подобной наглости, возмущенный вопль застрял в горле. Получилось какое-то бульканье, не достойное наследного принца.

– Я вижу, ты рад, – продолжил болтать Мерлин. – Могу пообещать, что скучно не будет. Мы можем вместе обсуждать турнир, или новых служанок с кухни, или твоего слугу. Точно! Ты знаешь, что он отлынивает от работы и по-своему мстит тебе за все проделки? Я наблюдал за ним сегодня, как он замел половину мусора под твою кровать, а потом измазал чем-то дальний угол комнаты и положил туда кусок сыра. Думаю, он приманивает мышей.

– И зачем ты мне это говоришь? Раньше ты его защищал от моих выходок.

Артур сел на стул напротив Мерлина, наклонился вперед, чтобы получше рассмотреть свою галлюцинацию.

– Я хочу втереться к тебе в доверие, чтобы ты мне помог, – не стал скрывать Мерлин и, перевернувшись на бок, подпер рукой голову. Очень домашний и расслабленный жест… если бы Мерлина так очевидно не трясло от волнения.

– Поэтому ты лег на мою кровать? – Артур усмехнулся. Ситуация начала его забавлять.

– Не стоило, да? – Мерлин несмело улыбнулся и передернул плечами. – Но ведь ты ничего мне не сможешь сделать.

– Я изобретательный, – Артур улыбнулся в ответ, встал, взялся за края покрывала и резко дернул.

Мерлин охнул и беззвучно скатился на пол. Артур отлетел назад, так как вместо ожидаемой тяжести человеческого тела не ощутил ничего и явно перестарался с приложенной силой.

– Вот так, – подытожил он, досадливо потирая ушибленное бедро. – Я всегда найду способ, чтобы присмирить тебя, Мерлин.

Мерлин обиженно выглянул из-за края кровати, но, не удержавшись, совершенно по-мальчишески улыбнулся. Артуру хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть этого. Сердце защемило от невыносимого чувства безысходности. Призракам не место среди живых, даже таким живым как Мерлин.

***

Артур жестом попросил Мерлина замолчать. Тот так и не научился слушаться, заставляя Артура изобретать новые и новые способы воздействия, как безумному ученому или отчаявшемуся колдуну. Но сейчас Мерлин захлопнул рот и ждал, внимательно вглядываясь в хмурого принца. Он успел выучить весь спектр эмоций на этом лице, понимал, но не мог выдержать напряженную густую тишину.

– Артур? – сдался Мерлин и подошел к нему вплотную. От этой привычки, такой живой и человеческой, стало тоскливо. – Ты поругался с отцом?

– В каком-то смысле, – признался Артур, разглядывая почти закрывающую глаза челку. Волосы отросли, и теперь даже ушей, замечательных мерлиновских ушей, не видно из-под шапки волос. – Он не согласен с моими взглядами на недавнюю эпидемию.

– Но ведь ты справился, правда? – пробормотал Мерлин. Артуру показалось, что легкое дыхание коснулось щеки.

– Погибло много людей, невинных, случайных. Умер отец Гвен, умерло несколько рыцарей, которых я тренировал. Не в сражении, не в битве, а по злому умыслу. И за всем этим стоит женщина, которая сегодня пыталась убить меня, шептала про неправильную судьбу, про неопределенный путь и что теперь-то она может убить меня.

Артур говорил спокойно, ловя собственное отражение в зрачках Мерлина, различая в них страх и отголоски боли. Артур просил Мерлина сидеть в его покоях, потому что разговаривающий сам с собой принц привлекал внимание и вызывал подозрение в душевном расстройстве. Артуру только этого сейчас не хватало! Ведь он обещал вести себя осторожно, но это не то обещание, что можно сдержать, когда кому-то грозит опасность.

– Надеюсь, если она убьет тебя, то ты составишь мне компанию и станешь призраком, – недовольно проворчал Мерлин и тут же испугался собственных слов.

– Так просто я от тебя не избавлюсь, – обреченно вздохнул Артур, но на самом деле не видел ничего плохого в таком варианте.

Протянул руку и обвел пальцами контуры лица Мерлина. Он почти чувствовал по-девчачьи нежную кожу и отстранено заметил, что борода и усы у Мерлина не растут. Неужели он еще не брился на момент смерти? Артур коснулся острых скул, спустился к подбородку, подразнил щеки и подобрался к губам, призывно приоткрывшимся, красным и блестящим, Мерлин постоянно их прикусывал и облизывал.

– Если бы не ты, – сказал Артур, – я бы уже был мертв. Причем далеко не один раз.

– И как ты прожил без меня так долго, и тебя никто не ухлопал раньше? – Мерлин смеялся одними глазами, боясь пошевелить губами, у которых все еще застыла рука Артура.

– На меня почти никто не покушался. Это точно не ты? Привлекаешь ко мне всех убийц королевства?

Мерлин фыркнул, не удержавшись, Артур рассмеялся.

***

Первым делом Артур действительно наведался к Гаюсу. Совершенно не по-королевски заикаясь и путаясь в словах, поинтересовался, не мог ли удар по голове привести к более серьезным последствиям, чем шишка и легкая дезориентация. Озвучивать реальное положение дел Артур не стал, объяснив для себя это тем, что Гаюса может ранить известие о призраке Мерлина, которого он все равно не может видеть. Да и сам факт, что с ним мог общаться только Артур, настораживал и медленно пытался свести с ума при посильной поддержке самого Мерлина. Обеспокоенный Гаюс не сказал ничего вразумительного, насилу получилось уговорить его не сообщать королю и прихватить пару успокаивающих и расслабляющих настоек. Артур всерьез думал, что если как следует выспаться, то проблема исчезнет сама. Но когда он проснулся на следующее утро, Мерлин стоял очень близко и быстро отдернул руки, спрятав их за спину, словно только что пытался дотронуться или вовсе сделать какую-нибудь гадость. И будь он жив, Артур бы придумал за это достойное наказание. Никому не позволено так откровенно пренебрежительно вести себя с наследным принцем.

Но Мерлина это только забавляло. Он ходил по пятам за Артуром, болтал и пользовался тем, что тот не может ответить, когда рядом кто-нибудь есть. Мерлин был в восторге, у Артура задергалось веко, когда пришлось одновременно отчитываться перед отцом и пытаться не обращать внимания на колкие комментарии и кривляние за его спиной. У Артура болели челюсти, с такой силой он стискивал зубы, чтобы не высказать все, что думает о несносных идиотах, рассчитывающих остаться безнаказанными. Это сыграло ему на руку на турнире, и легкость, с которой он расправлялся с противниками, поразила даже Утера.

Артур был зол, поэтому испуганное лепетание Мерлина сначала оборвал громким криком и только потом пригляделся к широко распахнутым глазам и скривившимся в испуге губам. Мерлин даже не заметил, что Артур наорал на него, обещая отправить в загробный мир при первой же возможности после турнира. Сейчас было откровенно некогда. Мерлин рассказал о сэре Валианте, его щите, змеях и заклинании и страшным голосом пообещал, что в загробный мир Артур отправится первым, если немедленно что-нибудь не предпримет. Вот тогда-то Артур и сделал свою первую ошибку – он поверил Мерлину. Собственно, именно после позора перед отцом и советом, решимости идти на фактическую смерть и унизительной насмешки Валианта, Артур узнал, что Мерлин умеет общаться со змеями, вызывать их из щита и даже заставить атаковать хозяина.

Артур провел несколько часов в библиотеке в поисках любых упоминаний о призраках и о том, что, собственно, с ними можно сделать. Он не стал просить о помощи Джеффри, рассудив, что не может быть ничего сложного в большом хранилище книг. И постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, одновременно боясь и надеясь увидеть Мерлина. Мерлина, от которого намеревался избавиться любым способом просто потому, что это неправильно – быть призраком. В книгах ничего путного не говорилось, в основном, советы, как уничтожить или дезориентировать на некоторое время. И всегда имелось в виду, что призраков видят все. Это Артуру не понравилось совсем – он уже успел поверить в реальность Мерлина как призрака и в собственное психическое здоровье и не собирался вновь возвращаться к теории о галлюцинациях. Он просто знал, чувствовал, что Мерлин настоящий, и нуждается в помощи.

– Я бы почитал еще вон ту страшно толстую книгу, там есть забавные моменты, – посоветовал Мерлин и уселся на стол прямо перед Артуром на страницы книги. – Не думал, что ты вообще умеешь читать.

– У меня отличное образование, Мерлин, – фыркнул Артур и потер ладонями покрасневшие от долгого чтения глаза. – Но если ты такой умный, то скажи, что мне с тобой делать?

Мерлин на миг задумался, а потом непринужденно передернул плечами:

– Ничего. Я могу быть полезным, ты знаешь. Так зачем что-то делать?

Только его голос выдавал напряжение.

– Затем, что тебя здесь быть не должно. Ты не можешь... ходить по замку и оскорблять меня. Запросто, когда тебе захочется!

– Обиделся на меня за правду? И поэтому хочешь, – Мерлин заглянул в первую попавшуюся раскрытую книгу, – о, уничтожить призрака окончательно и бесповоротно, развеяв его душу. И зачем я тебе только помогал? Ты настоящий осел и придурок.

– Я хочу помочь, – рявкнул Артур. – Тебе, ради себя. Не думаю, что это так здорово – быть ничем для всех, кроме одного человека. Тебе еще мое общество не надоело? Потому что мне твое – определенно, да. Но я могу говорить с другими людьми, хотя в последнее время стараюсь этого не делать. Из-за тебя, идиот! Ты отвлекаешь и бубнишь оскорбления весь день. Я уже не знаю, кого благодарить, что по ночам ты спишь, а не разговариваешь.

Мерлин соскользнул на пол, пробормотал что-то похожее на «Спсиб за помщ» и ушел, оставив Артура наедине с желаемой тишиной.

Артур продержался два дня. Чувство вины, появившееся на следующее утро, когда его разбудило не копошение Мерлина, а припоздавший слуга Моррис, с каждым днем становилось все сильнее.

Через пять дней безрезультатных поисков Артур в одиночку уговорил пару бутылок крепкого вина из подвалов Камелота и принял важное решение. Он не будет искать Мерлина, он сделает так, что этот призрачный идиот объявится сам. Поэтому слуги немедленно оседлали лошадей и заготовили все необходимое. Выслеживание дичи всегда успокаивало Артура, и азарт погони придавал сил и прогонял лишние мысли.

Завидев между деревьями дикого кабана, Артур поудобнее перехватил копье и неслышно двинулся наперерез зверю. Поблизости никого не было: Моррис возился у стоянки лошадей, а рыцари искали дичь в другом направлении. Артур считал себя отличным охотником – лучшим! – но в тот момент на него будто проклятье наслали. Он вышел из укрытия, глядя в красные глаза кабана, и уронил копье в траву.

Вообще-то это действительно была редкость. Когда тебе с детства твердят о долге, чести, особых обязанностях и ответственности, и когда ты с этим согласен, очень сложно делать глупости. Кабан бросился вперед. У Артура все плыло перед глазами, замедлилась реакция и нарушилась координация движений. Ситуация паршивая. Поэтому когда зверь споткнулся на полушаге и с разбегу влетел в дерево, Артур даже не смог как следует удивиться, только глупо улыбнулся и громогласно заявил, что того и добивался. Мерлин стоял неподалеку, тяжело дышал и едва сдерживался, чтобы не заорать. Артур с нежностью разглядывал его, отмечая, что тот осунулся, и печали в глазах прибавилось. Мерлин с трудом уговорил его вернуться к лошадям и отправить Морриса за рыцарями. Хватит на сегодня охоты. Сэр Леон, едва взглянув на принца, быстро свернул лагерь, и отряд направился в сторону замка.

– Ты придурок, – дрожащим голосом повторял Мерлин, бегая вокруг Артура и сходя с ума от невозможности прикоснуться.

– Зато ты вернулся, – пьяно разоткровенничался Артур.

– Странные методы, – Мерлин кивнул на постель. – Ложись.

Артур приглашающе похлопал по покрывалу:

– Только если ты ляжешь рядом.

– Всегда мечтал спать рядом с пьяным в стельку принцем, – пробурчал Мерлин, однако послушался и растянулся на кровати, будто был совсем не против, словно хотел этого – быть рядом.

В эту ночь Артур постоянно ощущал его присутствие, хотя слепое похлопывание по покрывалу ничего не давало. Но Мерлин был там, совершенно точно сопел рядом, ворочался и что-то бормотал во сне. И лучшее успокоительное вряд ли мог придумать даже Гаюс.

***

Время было еще раннее, дообеденное, у Артура скопилось достаточно дел. Он не мог долго оставаться рядом с Мерлином, слушать его, дразнить и в очередной раз пугать своего слугу Морриса, уже пару раз заставшего его за разговорами с самим собой. Но обитатели замка были еще очень слабы – многие только начали вставать с постели, тренировки рыцарей приходилось сокращать или вовсе отменять. Болезнь не пощадила почти никого. Она коснулась даже принца. Артур прекрасно помнил, как однажды утром Мерлин побледнел, подскочил к нему, разглядывая, почти касаясь дрожащими пальцами, как некрасиво выгнулись его губы и потемнели от страха глаза. Артур знал, что только благодаря непонятной призрачной магии Мерлина, он жив и полон сил.

Артур обошел караулы в замке, поинтересовался самочувствием рыцарей и попытался подбодрить Гвен, которую теперь часто можно было встретить задумчиво сидящей у окна в комнате Морганы. Сама Моргана пропадала в городе и пыталась помочь Гаюсу. Теперь, когда стало известно, что болезнь больше не заразна, это оказалось возможным. Утер и понятия не имел о благородном сердце своей воспитанницы.

Артур интересовался делами в деревнях, просматривал недавние жалобы и просьбы, записанные со слов крестьян, давал распоряжения и за всеми хлопотами не заметил, как день склонился к вечеру. Он почти пожалел, что запретил Мерлину преследовать себя, вдвоем было гораздо веселее. Хотя он догадывался, что в некоторых нишах, за шторами или за громоздкими шкафами легко спрятаться. Но присутствие Мерлина отвлекало, не давало сконцентрироваться, и внимание – то, которое необходимо посвятить делам государственным – оказывалось полностью сосредоточено на нем.

Когда Артур вернулся, Мерлин дремал на кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку и едва слышно посапывая. Артур улыбнулся, благо, никто не видел нежности и открытой заботы на его лице, присел рядом на корточки. Обвел пальцами контуры лица Мерлина, надеясь почувствовать тепло и нежность кожи, задержался около губ и легонько дунул. Это тяжело – быть рядом с человеком, которого нет; смотреть, но не прикасаться; убеждать себя, что все нормально и мучиться из-за него.

– Вообще-то обычно я бужу тебя, – хрипло сказал Мерлин. – Почти моя обязанность.

– Я не против небольшой смены ролей, – ответил Артур и сел рядом. – Только не говори, что ты выспался и теперь всю ночь будешь развлекать меня своей болтовней.

– Да я только лег! – Мерлин перевернулся на спину и сладко потянулся. – Было скучно. Я побродил по городу, даже помог паре человек, ну, чтобы не привлекать внимания, побыл с Гаюсом, а потом пришел сюда и ждал, ждал тебя и заснул.

– И не был сегодня на совете, не стоял за шторой и не чихал три раза подряд? – Артур наклонился вперед, нависая над Мерлином.

– Что? Нет! Нет же?

– Нет?

– Ну, может, я в замке не единственный призрак? – Мерлин хитро прищурился и приподнялся на локтях.

– Из тех, кого вижу я – единственный, идиот, – Артур подался вперед.

Их губы оказались очень близко, если чуть качнуться, то точно соприкоснутся...

– Закрой глаза, – попросил Артур, наклоняясь еще ниже и закрывая глаза. – Я сейчас поцелую тебя, просто дотронусь губами. И ты это почувствуешь, Мерлин, не знаю как. Ты почувствуешь мой поцелуй на своих призрачных губах, ощутишь тепло моего дыхания и мой язык, которым я проведу по твоей нижней губе. Ты раскроешься для меня, впустишь меня, ты будешь стонать мне в рот и пытаться ответить, ты потянешься языком навстречу, встретишь мой и...

Мерлин глухо застонал, Артур почти почувствовал, как все это происходит. Слышал сбивчивое торопливое дыхание и тихие всхлипы, неловкое ерзанье и даже шорох простыней, которого не может быть. Он потянулся навстречу, зная, что Мерлин точно так же хочет его, точно так же сходит с ума от желания испытать невозможное. Артур все на свете сейчас бы отдал, чтобы болтовня Мерлина так и оставалась болтовней – раздражающей, навязчивой. А он сам – просто очередной проблемой, свалившейся на царственную голову. Чтобы Мерлину нужно было только помогать спасать крестьян от чудовищ или казну от разграбления. И не чувствовать к нему ничего. Принц определенно сошел с ума – неоспоримый факт, ставший таковым, когда глупого, неосторожного, но такого храброго Мерлина убила колдунья.

***

Артур разрешил Мерлину остаться, раз уж он не нашел способ упокоить его окончательно, а не развеивать по ветру. Убивать Мерлина не хотелось, хотя порой руки так и чесались. Артур все еще скрывал от Гаюса свою персональную галлюцинацию, хоть Мерлин и советовал рассказать. Он единственный, кто мог реально помочь. Мерлин болтал, что по ощущениям он просто застрял между жизнью и смертью – посередине – и нужно сделать что-то такое, чтобы сдвинуть его в какую-то сторону. Но даже он не верил, что это можно сделать в направлении жизни. Артур красочно описал, как сожгли его тело. Правда, не упомянул, что стащил горсть пепла – для постоянного напоминания самому себе, как ценен на самом деле каждый человек в королевстве. Мерлин решил, что такое существование – не самое плохое, что случалось с ним в жизни. Рядом с Артуром он чувствовал себя почти живым.

Артур поставил ряд условий, вытряс из Мерлина обещание их выполнять и попытался смириться с присутствием призрака, как с домашним животным. Они разговаривали – единственное, что могли – каждый вечер. Постепенно Артур привык и даже начал ждать окончания дня. По утрам Мерлин его будил шумом или пристальным взглядом. Иногда смешно подражал животным или начинал петь, Артур недовольно шипел, а потом хохотал до слез.

Озадаченный Моррис быстро ставил завтрак на стол и исчезал за дверью. Наверное, он слишком боялся принца, потому что слухи по замку почти не распространялись. Хотя было о чем. Только однажды заглянул Гаюс и, ссылаясь на плановый осмотр, долго обследовал Артура и задавал ему каверзные вопросы.

Пару раз Артур брал Мерлина на охоту или в близлежащую деревню. Мерлин ехал рядом на заводной лошади. Но затея оказалась не очень удачной, поговорить спокойно не получалось.

Постепенно Артур начал замечать, какая лукавая у Мерлина улыбка, как светятся его глаза, как он облизывает губы, как, забывшись, тянется к нему длинными пальцами, а потом болезненно морщится от невозможности прикоснуться, как ждет его одобрения, как заразительно смеется и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит... Артур смотрел в ответ, улыбался и старался смешить, даже не пытаясь убедить себя, что так неправильно – чтобы мальчишка, не живой мальчишка, так легко завоевал его сердце, путал мысли одним своим присутствием и ставил с ног на голову мораль, привитую отцом в детстве.

Когда Камелот накрыла страшная болезнь – магического происхождения, по словам Гаюса, – Мерлин места себе не находил, запрещал Артуру находиться рядом с больными и пропадал у лекаря, наблюдая за ним и пытаясь что-то понять. Пару раз он просил Артура передать на словах туманные послания, а однажды умолял раскрыться перед старым лекарем. Мерлин бегал по городу, пользуясь тем, что заболеть не может, проникал в каждый дом, что-то искал, осматривал. Артур тогда отметил, что Мерлин не так глуп, как кажется на первый взгляд. Поэтому когда он все-таки нашел выход, Артуру пришлось вытрясти из Мерлина правду. Тот оказался магом. Колдовал с детства и даже в нынешнем своем состоянии не растерял навыков, именно так он оживил змей на щите Валианта, остановил дикого кабана и еще пару раз спас Артуру жизнь.

От чудовища, отравляющего воду, Артур избавился с помощью Мерлина. А потом долго орал на него в своих покоях, но признал, что раз он уже мертв и даже на костре побывал, то второй раз делать этого не придется. Мерлин рассказал Артуру о себе без утайки, о своей магии, обо всем, что успел сделать с ее помощью. У него не получилось убедить упрямого принца в безвредности его магии с первого раза, но начало было положено. И когда люди стали выздоравливать, а новых больных не появлялось, Артур впервые поймал себя на мысли, что в чем-то благодарен магии, хотя именно колдовство и наслало болезнь. Мерлин пробурчал, что если бы он сильно захотел, то тоже смог бы, легко! Но дело в том, что не хочет, не будет, и это его личные принципы. Что Артур тоже, если бы захотел, смог бы наложить неподъемные налоги, свергнуть с трона отца, обречь людей на голод и лишения и собственноручно убивать по младенцу в день. Но ведь он не такой, и в этом вся правда – зло живет в человеке, а не в магии или на острие меча, или во власти. Просто у магов больше возможности навредить, вот они и стараются иногда, как могут. Но это не значит ведь...

Артур смотрел на Мерлина, верил каждому слову, понимал, но желал только одного – прижать его к себе и прошептать в оттопыренное ухо обещания никогда не отпускать ни на костер, ни просто от себя. А потом каждый день превратился в пытку, потому что Артур начал желать Мерлина, хотеть так, как никого еще не хотел, словно его открытие, понимание было рычагом для физического влечения. Поэтому Артур изо дня в день оставался неизменно хмур, ругался с отцом, грубил Моргане и был нежен с Мерлином. И уже не пытался сдерживаться, особенно, после того, как какая-то колдунья нашептала ему обещание убить, ссылаясь на его неправильную судьбу.

***

Артур знал, что делать. Он попросил Мерлина подвинуться на кровати, залез на нее, становясь на колени и широко разведя ноги в стороны, и скомандовал:

– Ласкай себя. Сними одежду, ты же можешь? И ласкай себя. Для меня.

Артур различал настроения Мерлина, желания и предвосхищал его просьбы. Он просто научился слушать и слышать одного единственного человека, поэтому он понимал – Мерлин сгорает от желания. Возбужденный призрак – то еще зрелище, но раскрасневшийся и выгибающийся от собственных прикосновений Мерлин – самое прекрасное, что видел Артур. Мерлин лежал на спине и дрожащими пальцами пытался развязать шейный платок, а потом стянул рубашку, провел рукой по груди, задевая затвердевшие соски. Он смотрел на Артура, который невесомо повторял его движения, водил раскрытой ладонью над его телом и совершенно не обращал внимания на собственное возбуждение. Мерлин забрался ладонью под пояс своих штанов, когда Артур одним взглядом это попросил. Мерлин подчинялся, Артур направлял, завороженно впитывая в себя каждое движение, каждое прикосновение, каждый судорожный вздох. Мерлин разделся полностью, отбрасывая штаны в сторону, и с нервным смешком заметил, что теперь в покоях принца целых четыре призрака – сам Мерлин, его штаны, рубашка и шейный платок. На его коже блестели капельки пота, челка намокла и прилипла ко лбу, губы припухли от покусываний. Артур протянул руку к члену Мерлина и обхватил воздух вокруг него, Мерлин застонал и начал двигать ладонью по всей длине, иногда дразня яички, когда этого хотел Артур, иногда проводя большим пальцем по головке, иногда облизывая свою руку, когда Артур показывал, что хотел бы взять его в рот. Мерлин был почти на грани, Артур – все еще одет и сосредоточен на нем, в его глазах светились восхищение и нежность. Он обладал Мерлином здесь и сейчас, несмотря на то, что не мог коснуться. Он чувствовал, все равно чувствовал, и это оказалось так ярко и хорошо, что невозможно было сдерживаться. Артур застонал и бессвязно зашептал что-то, навис сверху, только над лицом, над губами, глядя в глаза...

– Сделай это для меня, – умолял Артур. – Останься со мной, будь со мной, ты мне нужен, Мерлин. Будь для меня. Дыши для меня. Колдуй для меня. Кончи для меня. Живи для меня...

И Мерлин одним сильным торопливым движением собственной руки довел себя до пика и кончил, широко распахнув глаза и открыв рот в глухом крике. Артур видел в его зрачках золотые искры, которые разгорались ярче, стоило наклониться поближе и прошептать слова благодарности.

– Артур, – выдохнул Мерлин, и тот действительно почувствовал теплое дыхание. Наклонился и коснулся искусанных губ, и вдруг понял, что их мягкость и податливость ему не кажутся, не приснились, что они реальны. Он с отчаянием и жаждой впился поцелуем в губы Мерлина до тех пор, пока хватало воздуха.

Мерлин прижимался к нему всем телом, шарил руками спине, шее, зарывался в волосы и что-то мычал в поцелуй. А потом решительно отодвинул от себя Артура и принялся ощупывать, тыкать в грудь пальцем, будто это не он, а принц только что ожил. За что тут же получил подушкой по голове, от чего пришел в восторг и снова полез целоваться.

– Ух, ты! – рассмеялся Мерлин, когда Артур, наконец, отстранился. – Если я все-таки окончательно умер, то ничего не имею против.

– Размечтался, – фыркнул Артур. – Теперь-то я могу делать с тобой, что угодно.

– Так уж? – Мерлин закатил глаза и притворно испугался, а потом сам потянулся за поцелуем.

– Делай.

Разрешил.

– Вот прямо сейчас.

Потребовал.

– И про себя не забудь.

Обеспокоился.

– Я готов.

Покраснел.

Артур быстро разделся и снова будто сошел с ума, но уже от того, что невозможно оставаться в здравом рассудке, когда берешь то, о чем так долго мечтал и даже не надеялся получить.

***

Артур проснулся от поцелуя. Мерлин выглядел удивленным.

– Я проверял, не развоплотился ли снова, – пояснил он и довольно заключил: – Дай-ка проверю еще разок, и еще…

– Ты всю ночь проспал на моей руке так, что она затекла. Ты слишком тяжелый для призрака, Мерлин. И ты лежишь на мне сейчас всеми своими углами, – Артур притянул Мерлина поближе.

– Ты не был таким занудой, пока я был бесплотным, – Мерлин попытался нахмуриться, но его губы сами растянулись в улыбке. Артур полюбовался им и накрыл ртом в новом поцелуе.

– Эй, а если сейчас зайдет Моррис? – Мерлин отодвинулся. – А если он меня не увидит, то решит, что его принц окончательно сошел с ума и трахается с воздухом. Тебя запрут здесь, а Гаюс напичкает лекарствами.

– Пусть, ты же будешь рядом.

– У Гаюса есть средство, чтобы у тебя не встал. И у него долгий побочный эффект!

Было совершенно непонятно – врал Мерлин или нет, но то, с каким отчаянием он это произносил, немного отрезвило Артура. В самом деле, нужно быть осторожнее и не подставляться так явно. А то разнюхай отец правду, он уничтожит Мерлина любым способом, даже не гнушаясь ненавистной магией. Но Артур не успел ничего предпринять. Дверь открылась, Моррис застыл на пороге, пораженно глядя на разворошенную постель и двух человек на ней.

– Э-э-э, сир, – промямлил слуга, отступая к двери и забыв оставить поднос с завтраком. – Я не вовремя?

Артур рассмеялся, поняв, что Моррис разглядывал не его – чего там, уже столько раз видел, Артур никогда не стеснялся своей наготы, – а смотрел на Мерлина, который торопливо натянул на себя сбившееся покрывало.

– Поставь поднос и можешь быть свободен, – приказал Артур.

– Да, сир, – Моррис нехотя двинулся к столу. Мерлин таращился на него во все глаза, натянув покрывало до самого носа.

– Моррис? – внезапно осмелев, позвал Мерлин.

Слуга дернулся и заметно задрожал, он тоже видел смерть Мерлина и явно узнал его в любовнике принца. Он поставил поднос на стол и вылетел из покоев, едва не сорвав дверь с петель. Артур долго смеялся, не в силах успокоиться.

– Я потом подправлю ему память, – деловито пообещал Мерлин. – А то разболтает еще лишнего. Это ради спасения твоей королевской задницы от слухов и косых взглядов. И к Гаюсу нам придется сходить, пусть объяснит, каким образом я теперь видимый и, кажется, живой. А еще надо придумать объяснение для других, куча народу видела мою смерть! Скажем, что там был мой брат-близнец, м-м-м... Мелвин? Пусть все думают, что у наших родителей было странное чувство юмора. Как думаешь, твой отец поверит?

Артур пристально посмотрел на него и погладил по спине, постепенно спускаясь ниже.

– Заткнись, – сказал он. – Запри дверь, и тогда нам точно никто не помешает.

– Но Моррис...

– Пока слишком боится, чтобы с кем-либо это обсуждать.

И Мерлин замолчал, уступая ласкам принца.

***

Моррис все-таки добрался до Гаюса и разболтал об увиденном, и попросил лекарство от ужасных галлюцинаций. Поэтому когда Мерлин и Артур ближе к вечеру явились к Гаюсу с объяснениями, он уже ждал, гадая, что лучше сделать – прибить или обнять? А потом он долго возился с Мерлином и, в конечном итоге, убедился, что тот жив по-настоящему.

Утер поверил в сказку о брате-близнеце и, по настоянию Артура, назначил Мерлина личным слугой принца в память о погибшем родственнике.

Моррису все-таки стерли память.

И дни шли за днями, Артур спасал Камелот, Мерлин спасал Артура, а Гаюс прикрывал их перед королем, когда влюбленной паре хотелось не вовремя уединиться. Мерлин познакомился с Драконом, который пояснил, что судьба Мерлина – защищать Артура и всегда быть с ним рядом. Именно поэтому он не мог умереть, магия знала, что следует делать. Когда Артур попросил остаться, жить, то Мерлин, по уши влюбленный и искренне желающий выполнить его любую просьбу, подчинился, согласился и ожил. Узнав это, Артур хохотал до слез и пыжился от гордости, что секс с ним способен даже мертвого из могилы поднять.

История продолжалась, текла в правильном русле, и Нимуэ с досадой поняла, что снова не может причинить никакого вреда принцу Артуру, пока его и днем и ночью защищает Мерлин. Но это уже, да-да, совсем другая история...


End file.
